While No One Is Listening
by ForbiddenTreasures
Summary: Funny things happen when no one is listening. Funny things are said when its just two friends talking about things. Funny things are revealed in the funniest of ways.


While No One's Listening…

**A/N:** A little bit like the 7 Seven Signs of Madness, this one is dedicated to 1ronsluvrgurl123, who really wanted me to do another one in this format. So here goes and I hope you like it.

Ginny felt herself being thrown backward quite forcibly as a rather large figure collided into her roughly. "Ermpgh…" she grumbled as she hit the floor.

"Watch were you're going Weasley. If you would only open your eyes you wouldn't end up on the floor." A cold voice erupted.

Ugh. Malfoy. "If you –"

She was cut off as Ron broke in and started yelling at Malfoy. "Oi! Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Walking around like you…"

Ginny merely rolled her eyes and tuned out her brother. Really, the moron acted as if she couldn't defend herself. She could! She wasn't three. Honestly. Ginny sat up from the floor and studied Draco Malfoy who was leaning casually against the wall studying his nails; he seemed to be tuning Ron out as well.

It was really easy once you tried it.

The Slytherin flicked his eyes from his nails to the red-head who was still staring at him. Ginny didn't tear her gaze away she simply met his eyes.

Grey.

"Are you going to stay on the floor Weasley? I know it must be comfortable compared to the rubbish you call your home, but from where you're sitting – or rather laying – any guy can see up your skirt."

Ginny blushed and Ron started ranting at Draco again. She quickly scrambled up feeling the heat in her face grow more intense.

At that, Luna Lovegood, popped up out of nowhere and stared at three with a rather odd expression. "Oh, are we yelling again?" she noted dreamily.

Ron stopped his rant – finally – and stared at Luna oddly. "No – we are not – How can – just…"

Hardly anyone knew what to say to Luna. That was partly the reason that most people just ignored her.

"Lovegood, you should take notice, the Weasel king here," Malfoy drawled "Is the only one who ever yells. Seems to be a hobby of his. But then considering whom he is, he'd _have_ to yell to be heard by anyone. No one cares what he says."

Ron started turning an almost tomato red colour. Ginny on the other hand was getting peeved. "Oh shut up Malfoy! Do you ever have anything to say that isn't dripping with venom?"

Before the blonde could reply Snape appeared out of nowhere. "What is going on here?" He asked. Well, it was really more of an uncaring demand than any question.

Draco smirked "Nothing. Nothing at all. He started to walk away but before he did he leaned toward her and whispered softy "Green, I like it, Weasley. Never knew you were kinky enough to wear those kinds of knickers. Perhaps the rumours are true."

"Eh – Oh – I…" Ginny swore as she felt herself turning red. That unbearable bright, trademark Weasley red, that made her look as if she were a walking stop sign. Draco Malfoy sauntered down the hall. That – that – GIT! "Ambiguous bastard!"

"MISS WEASLEY!" Snape shouted.

Ginny turned to face the potions master, "Well he is!"

**I HATE, DRACO MALFOY!**

_No you don't._

**Yes, I do.**

_NO. You. Don't._

**I think I know who I hate more than you do, Luna.**

_I think you know you're lying just as much as I do._

**I think you deserve to be locked up.**

_Good, I feel the same way about you._

**OH, shut it, Lovegood.**

_I just want you to admit the truth that is hiding inside of you and you don't want to let out. It's not healthy – to bottle things._

**Okay then, Lovegood. Since you're so smart, then how do I feel about, Draco Malfoy?**

_Intrigued, enticed, allured, annoyed, attracted._

**_Attracted_? Excuse me, Luna, but I think you may have dropped your brain somewhere.**

_Admit it, you think he's hot._

**Do not!**

_Do too!_

**Do not!**

_Stop lying!_

**I'm not!**

_You so are!_

**Says who!**

_Everyone_!

**Not – _Wait_ everyone?**

_Yes_.

**Everyone?**

_Yes._

**As in _who_ everyone?**

_Me._

**_You're_ everyone?**

_And all the people in my head._

**You have…?**

_Well, they're Tallyers and they're in my hair._

**Tallyers?**

_Yup. They have the ability to sense lust and love._

**Uh-huh.**

_And they're telling me you fancy Draco Malfoy._

**Well you can tell them they're full of it.**

_They're always listening to you._

**No, they're not.**

_Says you._

**Yes**.

_You fancy Malfoy_

**I DO NOT!**

_You fancy Malfoy._

**I swear, Lovegood, I will strangle you!**

_You fancy Malfoy._

**LUNA!**

Luna was WRONG. She did not fancy Draco Malfoy.

She didn't!

A moron would fancy Malfoy. A slutty, black-haired moron. And she was neither. Nope. Nope. Nope.

She DID NOT fancy Draco Malfoy. That was Luna spouting her daily dose of idiotic statements.

Really, how could someone like _her_ fancy someone like _him_?

He was an egotistical, lazy, arrogant, prideful, sarcastic, BASTARD.

An egotistical, lazy, arrogant, prideful, sarcastic, BASTARD, who happened to look very good while flying on a broom.

Ugh.

Maybe she was hanging around with Luna too much. She was going a little insane herself. Really, _Malfoy_, look good?

Please.

Except he did.

Especially right now.

All wet, just coming out of the pond she'd pushed him in.

Not that he knew it had been her. She'd used a spell and made him fall in head-first. Too bad he looked so…_yummy_.

_Oh, for goodness' sakes._

Malfoy did not look _yummy_.

She did NOT like him.

She did NOT fancy him.

Luna was full of crap.

She did NOT fancy him.

Ginny swore, if she didn't fancy him then why did she keep repeating that over and over and _over_?

Something was seriously wrong with her.

**A/N:** So? What do you think?


End file.
